Don't Forget
by renagade pearl
Summary: Peridot and Jasper are working their own ways thru a new college, with parties, past drama, and new selves.
1. I'm stuck with you

'Life's a pain in the neck', Peridot thought to herself as she scribbled a signature onto her empty meal plan. She was a freshman at H.W. university now and had to take care of her own problems, and she refused to have any complications mess with her schedule; eat, got to class, game,sleep, repeat. She was multitasking between tumblr and paperwork when a rhythmic knock came from the door,followed by it being opened by the biggest girl she had ever seen.

"Oh great i get a roommate" The large girl said with sarcastic amusement in her voice when she saw Peridot's bewildered stare."I'm Jasper".

"P-Peridot." Peridot answered back slightly intimidated. She took a moment to observe her new 'roommate'. Jasper appeared to not have any luggage other than the large cardboard box she had propped against her hip. Her long white hair hung loosely around her waist in a poofy was wearing a tshirt with the sleeves cut off roughly, a pair of ragged jeans, and, surprisingly, flip flops.

Jasper walked over to the empty bed and set the box down."Hey i've gotta bounce and talk to the football coach,i'll catch ya' later nerd."

Peridot rolled her eyes as jasper left the room, closing the door a little less than slamming it as she didn't bother paying any further attention to her new room mate other than thinking 'wonderful' sarcastically and started working on the huge file of paperwork the office had given her.

Jasper P.O.V.

It was dark when Jasper finally got back to the dorms. Pushing the door open quietly she saw Peridot fast asleep next to a stack papers. A slight smile appeared on her face.'well, i may as well put my stuff up make my side look pretty." Jasper thought as she walked over to her bed.

She pulled out a sharp switchblade and cut the tape holding the box closed and looked down at the few items she packed. Inside the box was a small stack of polaroids, a few football trophies, some folded clothes, a framed photograph of her and her ex girlfriend P.D. , and a long black scarf with four diamonds on the end. She set the polaroids on the nightstand beside her bed and shoved the trophies on the shelf if the closet, the clothes went into her dresser. Finally was the photo, the two of them smiling straight at her with large flakes of snow covering them and turning P.D.'s nose a slightly darker shade,around her neck was the could hear the laughter of that night fresh in her mind and feel the burn in her throat from the freezing gave a watery smile and gently sat the photo on the nightstand facing her bed. Jasper picked up the scarf out of the box and held it up to her nose and sniffed,the scent of vanilla and coffee was intoxicating;more memories she tried to suppress filled her mind like pouring water into an already full shook her head angrily and shoved the scarf into the drawer of her nightstand, But the anger didn't last. It drained out of her leaving in its wake moved the now empty box and laid down on her bed as sleep made her eyelids gave one last last look towards the photo.

"Good night, don't forget i'm right here when you wake up" Jasper whispered as sleep consumed her.

Peridot P.O.V.

Peridot woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of her phone screaming, her friend Amethyst set her alarm as horror movie screaming and she couldn't find out how to reset it. She turned her alarm off and looked over to Jasper's messy but empty bed. Slowly crawling out her bed she made her way to the closet to grab a hoodie and cut off jeans. She grabbed her backpack and she was out the door to her classes.

The first class she had was chemistry with a creepy old guy who couldn't see past his fingertips. Peridot looked around,nope, no Jasper this hour,lucky me. The hours slowly crept past and Jasper wasn't in any of her classes, until her final class with Ms. Quartz. Peridot walked happily into the class until she saw jasper in the back corner surrounded by a group of equally beefy girls,they were all talking loudly about parties and football. She tried to ignore them but one of the shorter girls called her out.

"Hey, ain't you supposed to be giving someone lunch money right about now?" the girl with a small afro and red skin said.

Peridot rolled her eyes before shooting back with,"No offense, i think you're in the wrong part of town, the elementary school is downtown past the 'get some new one liners' shop."

Ms. Quartz stood and looked at the girls sternly before Jasper slapped the back of her head.

"RUBY! That's my room mate, learn some common decency before i have to teach you myself. Sorry about that Peri- Ruby can be an idiot sometimes."

" it's fine." Peridot said as she sat down at a desk close to the window that looked out at the courtyard that was covered in trees.

"Actually Peridot, it isn't, all gems are equals and deserve to be treated as such." Ms. Quartz said calmly."Ruby I would like to see you after class please. You too Peridot." she finished with a sweet smile as the rest of the students, gem and human alike entered the class."now class what can you tell me about the great g-"

The rest was lost to peridot who was staring out across the open courtyard with a fuzzy was brought back to real time when the bell rang. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.'Wonderful, I have to stay here instead of going to my room and eating frozen pizza is exactly how I wanted to start my evening.' Peridot thought sarcastically while she waited for the rest of the class to the class was finally empty both Ruby and Peridot walked up to Ms. Quartz's desk nervously.

"Please girls lighten up a bit, neither of you are in trouble," She said with a small laugh."I just wanna have a conversation. First off, Ruby why did you say that to Peridot?"

" I wanted to make my friends laugh...im sorry."Ruby said looking at the floor and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Ms. Quartz nodded and looked at Peridot, " and why did you say what you said, Peridot?

" I had to defend myself. I wasn't just going to let myself get shoved around." Peridot answered as justifiably as she could.

"I understand both of you. But Ruby you know just how horrible it is to be picked on, where do you think you should stand on the line of that?More importantly, what do you think saphire would say?" Ms. Quartz said with a knowing look at Ruby, whose eyes had widened and a maroon blush covered her face.

"Please don't tell sapphire, Rose please! I really am sorry."Ruby said quickly with worry in her eyes.

"Who's sapphire?" Peridot asked confused.

"My girlfriend…" Ruby whispered looking at the ground. "only my close friends know i'm gay."

Ms. Quartz smiled, " i have an idea. Ruby, Peridot knows one of your secrets, Peridot tell Ruby something in turn. Just a some middle ground so this doesn't happen again" She winked at them with amusement coverering her every feature.

"Well, umm i have a very unhealthy addiction to llamas with hats." Peridot said trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

Ruby snorted," Don't we all. Be serious." Her expression became dark as she waited for Peridot's answer.

Peridot sighed heavily, " when i was in the 7th grade i was expelled from my private school for spray painting a mural on the entire backside of the school." Peridot picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"What did you paint?" Both Ms. Quartz and Ruby simultaneously.

" The words, ' rebellion is revolution, the school board is one giant clod.' With a lot of triangles and hashtag marks." Peridot said as she walked out the door.

Rose looked toward the door, "well, that wasn't on her transcript." Rose said flatly.

Peridot took the long way back to the dorms so she wouldn't have see Jasper as fast.'I cannot believe that just happened.' 'what if they tell?' 'what am i gonna do?'. Thoughts kept racing back and forth in her head, she didn't even realize when she finally made it back to her dorm. When she grabbed the handle and turned she found it was locked.

"Jasper! Open the door or i'm gonna pick the lock!" Peridot yelled without letting go of the handle.

"No way shorty, not happening." Jasper said. Her laughter was muffled thru the door.

Peridot got down on one knee and started picking the lock with a kit from her back pocket. After a few minutes of loud cursing she heard a soft click and opened the door to a suddely not laughing Jasper. Peridot flipped her off as she sat on her bed and pulled out her laptop and textbooks and began to work. Jasper flopped onto her bed began to sing in loud off key german.

"What on earth are you shrieking?" Peridot said covering her ears and laughing.

" I'm not totally sure. Pearl was singing it when she got wasted at 'Glory Greatest'." Jasper said throwing a bouncy ball at the ceiling. " Pearl is another one of my crew. Not counting me, there are about seven of us. Pearl, Lapis, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire,Quartz, and Amethyst."

"Wait you know Amethyst?" Peridot asked suprised. She figured Amethyst would have mentioned knowing her, then again they hadn't spoken since the night before last…

"Yeah, she's one of the linebackers on my team. Fast little brat." Jasper laughed and pulled out her phone, after a few seconds of scrolling she turned the phone to face Peridot. It was a picture of Amethyst in full football gear holding her helmet and eating a burger. The front of her jersey read 'lions' with the number 86 underneath it.

Peridot shook her head, " i went to highshcool with her and we're pretty good friends." She ran a hand thru her diamond hair and sighed heavily."college is wierd"

" I'm glad we agree on something" Jasper said leaning back against her headboard. "this place may actually be the the thing that kills my beautiful self." she slung her arm over her eyes dramatically.

Peridot rolled her eyes and smiled. 'You've got to be kidding me' she thought, truth be told she was started to enjoy Jasper's sat back in her bed and picked up her advanced Robotics engineering text book and began sifting thru her homework. Her eyes scanned the pages as she sketched a small round robot and began writing formulas for its gears. She barely noticed when Jasper walked over and stared over her shoulder at her work.

"What in the stars are _you_ doing?" Jasper asked with a disgusted and confused look on her face. Her long white hair fell in her face as she leaned over, peridot sniffed lightly and found she smelled like pumpkin spice and deodorant. Peridot straightend up and cleared her throat.

'I'm doing my robotics home work." Peridot said setting down her pencil and trying to lean away.

"Well that sounds boring. You should be on a sports team. Its better than, " Jasper leaned in to read her book "whatever that is. Or you always have the option to come cheer for have practice every tuesday, wendsday,and friday." She shot her a wicked smile that made her golden eyes all the brighter.

"I'll consider coming to practice, but im not cheering."Peridot said flatly."but you have to return the favor."

"By doing what exactly?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

You have to work on the club fair with me, you'll just be Putting up decorations and setting up stands. You also get extra credit for it." Peridot said as she leaned back against her pillows,"you win, i win."

"Deal" Jasper said smiling.

Jasper P.O.V.

After a few more hours of Peridot doing her home work and having the kids upstairs yell at her to stop throwing the ball at the ceiling, She decided to find a new way of entertaining herself.

"Hey Peri." Jasper shouted, making Peridot jump.

"What you clod?!" Peridot said with a very annoyed look on her face.

"We dont know much about each other,so i figured we could do a bit of brain picking over chinese, what do you think?" She wiggled her phone at Peridot with a raised eyebrow. Honestly she just wanted to know something about Peridot so she wasnt rooming with a really uncomfortable to stay in a room with somebody you know nothing about.

Peridot shrugged."its sounds fine with me." Peridot stood up and walked over to the small coffee pot and made herself a large cup.

Jasper dialed the number and ordered entirely to much sweet and sour chicken.

"So Favorite color"Jasper asked to break the silence

"Green." Peridot said without looking away from the slowley filling cup."what was the name of your first pet?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "if you mean actual pet, It was a cat named nacho. If you mean pet like goldfish or hamster, it was a mouse named cloud."She laughed fondly at the memory."why did you come to this school?"

" it was the farthest most reasonable distance i could get from my mother and highschool rep." Peridot said quietly before sipping the coffee."This might be a little personal but, whose the girl in the photo with you?" Peridot looked over her cup.

Jasper's formerly loose stance was now tense." Pink Diamond…. She's my ex-girfriend."Jasper's expression bacame sad and angry.

"Did you have a bad break up?" Peridot asked concerned. Her voice echoed worry over Jasper's mood change.

"No, she died two winters ago."Jasper said gruffly."Drop the subject."

Peridot's expression became sad as her mind processed what Jasper just told a knock came at the door, the food was here.


	2. My field

Jasper walked out onto the open field in her full gear, minus the helmet which was tucked against her side. She would have had the whole team opt out for it, but today they were treating it like a real game, and she would really rather get hit by a pick-up truck than by Garnet at full speed without padding. Today was their first official practice, and Peridot was supposed to come watch when she her shift ended.

"Hey Jas, where's your tag along?" Quartz asked as she hung upside down from the field goal. Her white hair was in a loose braid, but it was hard to tell while she was swinging. Jasper rolled her eyes and looked over to the bleachers, only Sapphire, pearl, and lapis were there. No Peridot.

"I am not even gonna ask how you got up there, and to answer your question she's running late, her shift is going a little bit long." She lied calmly. She was still staring at the bleachers slightly disappointed when both Ruby and Amethyst tackled her, laughing loudly as they did. They were wrestling in the grass to the cheers from the girls on the bleachers when she heard Peridot's voice call out.

"Money on the midgets." Her hands cupped her mouth so her voice projected. She was wearing jeans and a sleeveless hoodie, the sun glinted off her visor, she looked more punk than nerd right now, it was a good look for her. But she prefered the usual.

Jasper threw Ruby over to Garnet who was leaning over the divider, separating the field and bleachers, talking to Pearl. She didn't have time to grab Amethyst, who spin dashed away after Ruby got tossed. "Brats." jasper said wiping grass off her mouth with the back of her hand, laughing quietly. She jogged lightly over to the bleachers and jumped over the divider.

"Sorry it took so long, my shift ran late and I couldn't decide whether or not to wear the hoodie." Peridot said rubbing the back of her neck. A dark green blush covered her cheeks, her hair was unkempt, she obviously left the room in a rush.

"We were fixing to start any way, so you're right on time." Jasper shrugged and faced the rest of the team and pointed behind her shoulder at Peridot. "Okay chicks and pricks, as you may have assumed, this is the one and only dorito queen Peridot, my roommate. Peridot, this is Garnet, you already know Ruby and Amethyst, The kid climbing the goalpost Is our youngest teammate, Quartz. Now for the latter we have Pearl, sapphire, and the emo sleeping in the back is Lapis.

The other players have to stay after school for a teacher so, goodluck catching I think that's everyone who showed up." Jasper shrugged and straightened her shoulder pads.

Peridot nodded and leaned back into her seat as Ruby, Garnet, Amethyst, and Jasper walked to the center of the field to grab Quartz and get practice started.

Peridot P.O.V.

Peridot watched the girls pry the 'Quartz' girl from the the metal pole,she didn't have a clue what anything out here was or used for, other than the girl beside her had light blueberry skin and lighter blue hair that hung in her face. 'So this is ruby's girlfriend' Peridot thought smugly. 'Well she is pretty.'

"So i guess you're Peridot, it's really nice to finally meet you, Jasper and Ruby talk about you alot." Sapphire said with a half smile lighting up her features. A light breeze caught the edge of her hair and a soft scent of, well the only way she could think to describe was what you smell around christmas, cool and warm, somehow in one.

"They better be saying nice things." Peridot said pulling a piece of hair out of her face.

Lapis walked down the bleachers and sat down beside them."Mostly she says things like how you're a hard case, and annoying." she gave a light smile that softened her cold eyes."followed by her saying how interesting you are and how smart you must be since you take 50 billion classes a day. Mostly she just talks though."Lapis leaned back and put her arms behind her head.

Peridot turned back around to face the field again when she heard Jasper calling out numbers. She was bent over between the two groups the girls had split called,'hut' and the ball was in the leaned closer to the rail as the Jasper raced to the yard line with ball tucked against her body until Garnet slammed her to the ground.

"Go Garnet!" all of the girls called out in all looked at each other and burst into uncontrolled laughter, even Lapis was having trouble staying in her seat as she giggled at the slumped form of Jasper lying on the ground. Jasper held up her thumb.

"Im okay." She wheezed out, slowly sitting up. "again!" she stood up and the whole group was back in place.

Peridot shook her head with amusement decorating her face. Pearl looked at her and laughed quietly.

"What?" Peridot said tilting her head to the side. She watched a smile come across Sapphires face as well, as Pearl doubled over with laughter. When Pearl finally looked back up there were tears in her eyes from laughing and her face a light blue blue spotting her cheeks.

"You're really bad at hiding what your thinking. It's all over your face." She broke off to giggle leaned in closely,"you like her don't you? When she fell, you looked worried for a split second, before you cheered garnet on. And the look in your eyes when she said she was okay was a different kind of 're an open book." Pearl leaned back to her seat and looked back to the field where they were still tossing the ball back and forth.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about! We're just roommates." Peridot said loudly while her face darkened.

"Yup, there it is, chapter 1 in Peridots open book of facial expressions." Lapis said with a half smile. "face it, you got it bad."

*2 hours later*

"Are you clods done yet?" Peridot yelled as the girls on the field shoved large silhouette weights across the field. Jasper stopped halfway thru the field to turn and face peridot, sweat soaked her face, plastering stray strands of hair to her forehead.

"Yeah i think we can call it a day." Jasper called back, "okay guys hit the showers and get off my field!"

Ruby and Amethyst cheered and raced towards the showers and Garnet jogged behind. Quartz straightened up from her crouched position behind the weight and rested her hands on her lower back.

"This is gonna kill me." She moaned while popping her neck and back. She had discarded her gear an hour ago and was now only wearing a black tank top that was cut off just above her belly button. A white gem glinted on her the upper half of her left arm catching the sunlight just enough to make the sweat on her skin shine. From what Peridot could tell, she was younger than the rest of them and was about lapis' height. Her most striking feature however was her purple eyes which were half closed against the sun.

"Suck it up and get used to it kid; this is how we roll." Jasper said clapping her hand against Quartz's back. "go get cleaned up." Quartz looked up at jasper and nodded with a small smile on her face before jogging off toward the locker room, when she pushed the door open, she gave out a quiet yell of, "my eyes, I'm scarred for life!"

Peridot laughed when Jasper walked over to the stand looking at the sky the entire time mouthing, 'why me?'

"Why you? Well let's start with the fact you're the one who signed up for this, so they your problem now, girl. Embrace it." Peridot said sarcastically.

"Well not everyone can be as great as me." Jasper said dramatically, "i guess it's something i'll just have to live with." She shook her head sadly.

"Har har. You should be a comedian." peridot said, leaning back in her chair, "how come you were talking to Quartz like that?"

"Like what?" Jasper asked with confusion in her voice as she used a towel to dry her face.

"Like she's a lot younger than you, it was like a 25 year old talking to a 14 year old." Peridot said shaking her head.

"Oh, well for one she is younger than me by a year, and i'm not sure if it affects how I spoke to her but she also happens to be my kid cousin." Jasper hung the towel around her neck. 'i'm gonna go clean up i'll see you in a few, you can go back to the dorm if you want." Jasper walked to the locker room and shoved open the door before disappearing into the room.

Pearl stood up and stretched, "Well I really doubt any of us are leaving so, what do you guys want to do until the bara's get back?"

Peridot shrugged and stood up and jumped onto the grass on the other side of the barrier.

"We always have the option of pranking them." She pointed towards the door of the locker room, "and they have oh so graciously left the door open." Peridot said with a devious smile

Lapis smiled, "Oh this should be interesting." she stood up along with sapphire. After pulling her bangs out of her face lapis looked at Peridot with excitement in her eyes, "What are we doing Peri?"

Jasper P.O.V.

Jasper looked around the steamed locker room for her clothes and was starting to get a little concerned when she couldn't find them on the bench where she left them.

"Hey Ruby, you seen my clothes?" Jasper called out, hoping one of the others had moved them for any reason. She pushed wet hair out of her eyes to try and get a clearer look around before Ruby answered.

"No, Have you seen mine, they aren't in my locker or in my dufflebag. Did any of you guys move our stuff?" Ruby called to the Girls who were still showering. A chorus of No's came from the shower and Jasper raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who looked confused more than concerned that her clothes were gone. Garnet walked out of the showers and spun the combo on her locker with a smug look that was immediately lost when she found it empty.

"oh you've got to be kiddin me." Garnet said with a frown looking to Jasper and Ruby, "Quartz! Amethyst! You guys better get out here." She called loudly. They responded by sliding out of the shower on the wet pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, realizing what was happening."The girls took our clothes."

"Lovely." Jasper said rolling her eyes. She put a hand on her hip and grabbed her dirty towl off the bench and wrapped it around her hips and chest, Garnet did the same and followed Jasper outside to see the girls standing at the edge of the field, Sapphire was spinning ruby's shorts on one finger, and peridot stood in the front with Jaspers clothes slung over her shoulder. The other girls followed out of the locker room, but quartz just kept walking, looking at the ground with a dark pink blush covering her face. She clutched the towel tightly to her and when she finally got to the group she stuck one hand out without saying a word. Pearl handed her her clothes and she shuffled quickly back to the locker room without a word, to the dying laughter of Peridot's group.

"Nice night for a walk isn't it?" Peridot asked snickering, "but you all seem to be a tad underdressed for the occasion."

"Yeah,ha ha, okay you had your fun; now give us back our clothes." Jasper said with annoyance dripping in her tone. Sapphire held up a polaroid camera and snapped a picture.

"You can now." Peridot said choking on her laughter with the rest of the group. They all walked up and handed off the clothes before walking away still laughing. Lapis was shaking the picture Sapphire took.

Jasper sighed loudly and shook her head. 'What have i gotten us into?' she thought walking into the locker room just as Quartz walked was no longer blushing and was fully dressed in a tshirt that said 'good luck getting into' the back read, 'GLORY GREATEST',and torn up jeans, the only odd thing about her appearance was the fact that she wasn't wearing or carrying any shoes.

"Hey Jas." Quartz said smiling brightly up at her her eyes look tired, hiding something behind the exuberance.

"Hey" Jasper said,walking through the door into the now far less fogged was pulling on a jacket over her t-shirt and grabbing her duffle bag.

"I'm thinking we should hit glory, tonight. To celebrate our first practice of the season,plus Peridot getting here and junk." Amethyst said tripping over the leg of her hit the floor nodded in approval and Ruby gave a thumbs shrugged.

"I guess, i've got nothin to do tonight. I'm guessing the girls are coming?" She said looking to the of the girls shot a smile.

Peridot P.O.V.

Sapphire slid the polaroid into a small photo album she kept in her purse and talked to Lapis smiled at Pearl who was walking gracefully on the stair walked out of the locker room with a half smile and hands on her hips.

"We've got a plan for tonight, Peridot, you in?" She said as the rest of the girls followed up behind her, forming a semi-buff shrugged.

"I guess i'm in, i've got nothin to do tonight anyway. So my time is yours. As long as i don't get shattered or arrested, that is because that would kinda ruin the night."Peridot laughed out and stood from her seat on the jumped off the railing and landed with a ballet twirl next to Garnet.

"Okay kids, we're going to GLORY GREATEST!" Ruby shouted pumping her fist in the air to the loud cheers from all of the girls.


	3. Off to Glory Greatest

Peridot P.O.V.

The outside of 'GLORY GREATEST' was a mob. A line of over dressed, underdressed, and gittery teens hoping to get past the bouncers with a fake ID covered the sidewalk behind a soft velvet rope. She glanced at the long line with a worried face until Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Quartz works here so we always go infront of the line, plus we come here enough we're on the list." Jasper said with excitment edging her tone. Just as Jasper had said, when they got to the door the bouncer found Quartz at the head of the group and with a nod pulled up the rope and let the whole group thru, stopping Peridot from entering by lowering the rope once more, he glanced toward Quartz.

"She's with us, Dante." Quartz looked over to the line, "Hey you, the kid in the black shirt and tie."

A very gittery boy looked at Quartz and ran a nervous hand thru his black spiky hair. "M-me?" Quartz nodded with a suspicous smile.

"Yup. I've seen you in the line for a couple of nights now, you ever actually gotten inside the club?" Quartz asked looking now at 'Dante' who was looking at the ground sheepishly.

"No, but its not a problem." The boy said with a shy half smile.

"Well tonight's your lucky night, Dante im using my veto for tonight. I choose this kid, you know the drill." Quartz ducked under the rope followed by the boy to the bar.

"What- was that?"Peridot asked as she entered the loud club. People all around her were spilling drinks as they pumped their fists and swayed to the loud dubstep that made the whole club vibrate.

"Quartz used her veto for tonight." Jasper shouted over the music. "all the bartenders have the option to bring one person into the club that isn't on the list. She's the only one who uses it for random people on the street, though."

Peridot nodded and looked around the club with bright shock in her eyes. The dance floor pulsed beneath their feet in slow steady colors and the lights overhead beat with the music. Just as the beat began to drop the crowd slowly hushed until the bass rattled every fiber in her being. She nodded along while Jasper walked her to the bar and sat down. It was quiet in the volume of the music, but the bass still made the liquid in the bottles along the bar slosh.

Jasper looked at the gem in the back cleaning a glass and motioned her over. "Hey Venus, c'mere"

The gem had long black hair tied back in a tight braid but let her bangs hang in her pale face, her gem was on the back of her hand. She had beatiful deep black eyes that had suttle white flecks in them. She was built like a jock in the muscle department but was still feminine enough to have the shape Peridot dreamed of. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where they were sitting.

"What can I get you and your friend tonight?" Venus said with a smile. She set the glass she had been drying down on the counter.

"I'll take the usual. Extra whip cream." Jasper said smugly, leaning her chest and forearms onto the bar.

"Coffee, with a double shot of orange liqueur." Peridot said nervously, she didnt know any drink names here. Jasper scoffed and watched as Venus readied the drinks.

For Jasper's drink she poured a mix of scotch and whiskey into a glass then covered it in ready whip. She shoved the glass toward Jasper before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring some intoa coffee cup slowly. Venus walked back over to the counter and glanced at peridot as she pulled out ingrediants.

"Do you want sugar and cream?" She said bracing both hands on the counter and looking at her. Peridot nodded yes and venus began finishing the drink and adding the liqueur. "There ya go kid."

Jasper had already shot hers back and the empty shotglass sat on the counter."keep it coming, onyx. You know the drill."

"So do you, if you break another one of my barstools i'll break your neck. That stuffs getting too expensive to replace, and Claire's getting on my back." Venus said annoyedly. She looked over to Peridot and smiled. " Sorry, i haven't introduced myself yet, The names Onyx. but when im on the job you can call me venus."

"Why Venus?" Peridot said sipping her coffee, the taste was foul at first, but after a few seconds she decided it wasnt half bad.

"Since im taking this is your first time in 'GLORY GREATEST' i should give you a rundown of how things work around here. The joint is run by my boss, Claire. And she's had the idea since she was little to have some kind of shop modeled around everyones idea of heaven, so in turn, all the bartenders and bouncers have god names. The bouncers you saw outside, Dante and Michael, are Eros and Apollos. The bartenders, Quartz, topaz, and myself, are Artemis,Athena, and Venus." She gave a half smile. "The only rules here are simple; No harassing anyone, Dont break the furniture." She glared at Jasper who shrugged innocently, " and no Drugs. Claire can't stand them."

Peridot nodded in understanding. She had drained her coffee and was ready for something with more of a kick. Just when she was fixing to order, Quartz walked out in an half apron and a towel slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Artemis can i get one of those Game Over things you gave that boy?" Peridot shouted over the music which had gotten louder. Quartz glanced over at jasper with a worried face.

"Are you sure? Thats a pretty big jump from your first drink." Quartz said pulling out a hurricane glass with a game controller etched onto the side.

"Why not, what's the worst that could happen?" Peridot said nonchalantly.

Jasper P.O.V.

She watched as Peridot swayed and jumped in the crowd along to the song that was playing over the speakers. After two Game Overs Peridot had Jumped from up her stool and into the crowd to dance with Lapis,Pearl,and Sapphire, who were all more than a little tipsy. She watched as Peridot leaned over and mouthed 'I love this song' to Garnet,who had just joined them. Jasper leaned over the bar and tapped Onyx on the shoulder.

"What song is playing right now?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dont know who wrote it, but the songs called hypnotic. One of my personal choices." Onyx said without taking her eyes off the cocktail she was mixing for a wasted human at the end of the bar.

Jasper nodded and hoped she would remember in the morning. She watched Peridot twirling and spinning in time to the music, then she stopped spinning and ran over to where Jasper was sitting, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. The lights and sounds blurred around Peridot as they hours were lost like that, dancing until their bodies ached beneath a steady strobing light that made her head spin. When everyone but their group had gone home for the night, they sat at the bar drinking coffee, joking and telling stories about the past. Quartz sat on the counter kicking her legs back and forth still giggling over Jasper's story of when lapis got her head stuck in a bike rack on a dare.

"Okay-okay. I've got a good one." Quartz said trying to catch her breath. "This one time when we were in high school, Jasper and I were at the park with some friends and it was super cold out. So naturally, we got super bored and resorted to truth or dare." Jasper snorted and rolled her eyes at the memory. Pearl shushed her. "Anyway. So when i finally got to jasper's turn, she chose dare. Well at the park there happened to be this huge pond so she got dared to jump off the bridge that went across it. See here's the catch, it was 32 degrees outside that day." The group started snickering and coughing on their coffee. "Jasper stripped down like a good sport, but the second she jumped in all you could here was this god awful racket and loud swearing. She came out of the water looking like an orange drowned rat." The whole group started laughing loudly as Jasper blushed lightly.

A Tall girl walked out of the back office and leaned over the counter. She was pretty, with dark hair in a pixie cut and ice blue eyes that held bright amusement. She was wearing a black 'Mr. Universe' shirt and galaxy tights underneath her shorts.

"I knew you were stupid, but i just got a grasp of how bad it was." The girl said laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny Claire."Jasper said sarcastically, "You're real cute. I guess i'm too stupid to pay for the barstool we broke." She said with dramatic sadness, shaking her head at the ground in shame.

"Oh no. you're not getting outta this one. Because 'we' broke it over some poor kids thigh." Claire said, hitting her with a stirring rod from behind the bar. "Who's your new groupie?"

"Peridot." Jasper said plainly before stretching her back and yawning. "Welp, I best be hitting the ol' dusty trail." She said standing and reaching for the keys on the bar next to Quartz, who snatched them away.

"There is no way in high heaven you're driving." Quartz said flatly, spinning the keys on her finger." I got this one."

The drive back was terrifying. Quartz drove like a maniac down the main road thru town whooping and hollering anytime the car got airtime, which was anytime they went over a bump or down a hill. Eventually Garnet decided she'd had enough and put a stern hand on Quartz's shoulder and told her to slow down or else, to Jasper's sheer amusement. She eased Garnet's Jeep into the parking lot and parked in front of the dorm. Ruby jumped out of the car and ran to the bushes before noisily getting sick. The night was the best Jasper could wish for, practice went well, Peridot seemed happy, everyone was laughing and even better, Claire hadn't beaten her with a stick for breaking the bar stool.

"I'm going back to the dorm. Peridot, you coming?" Jasper call as she walked to the entrance to the rec room. Peridot groaned and followed Jasper inside. The rest of the girls lived in Kay's hall, which was across the parking lot, so they did not follow. Once thru the double doors of sternz hall, Jasper looked around the poorly lit rec room. There was nothing but a couch, chairs, and a coffee table that didn't match the drapes at all. The carpet was dingy and the only people who actually spent time here were hipsters who would only play acoustic music on quiet speakers. The smell of coffee and fruity perfume was soaked into the walls and was a pleasant thing to walk into every morning.

As they walked up the smooth stairs leading to their room Peridot giggled at whatever thought was running thru her mind, and Jasper smiled at the sound. Thankfully the room was unlocked so that she didn't have to go thru the embarrassment of trying to put the key into the lock. Peridot was immediately in her bed and asleep beneath her hoodie.

Jasper turned the lights off for Peridot and her soft fairy lights gave everything Beautiful tones to capture the full moon outside the window and the sound of peridots slow even breaths. She leaned over her bed and scrolled thru her Tubetube until coming to 'a case of you' by Joni Mitchell. Life was simple in that moment, a slow spin in the world and the chill taking the wind. Watching Peridot sleep and finally coming to terms with what she had been thinking for months, Life goes on. Past pain, thru hell and back but it always stops right where she started. In a room or a bar; next to a girl with a smile that could steal her heart if she wasn't careful. So maybe just this last time Jasper could let herself fall for this annoying, sweet, hilarious girl that somehow made her world like a mirror. Yeah, she could deal just this once.


End file.
